


Without You [I can't sleep]

by flaismin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I couldn't find anything to describe it lol, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Mark doesn't hate other members, Roommates, because they are roommates, he is cuter, the problem is Donghyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaismin/pseuds/flaismin
Summary: Donghyuck can't sleep without his roommate, Mark.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What's wrong with me? Why do I keep writing Markhyuck? 
> 
> Thank you for giving this a chance! I should warn you that English is not my first language! So if you see any mistakes, please warn me so I can fix them! I'm new here so I don't know how to do many things... I hope you guys bear with me... Thank you in advance!

When Mark opened dorm's door, everyone else was sleeping soundly. Mark closed the door and hung his coat to the hanger quietly, he really didn't want to deal with Taeyong's rants in the morning. He tried to adjust his body to the warm dorm.

He had to stay back and work with the producers for NCT DREAM's new comeback after he practised for hours. His whole body was sore from all practise and he was dreaming about sleeping for the past couple of hours.

He made his way to the bathroom, although the only thing he wanted to do now was sleeping, he still didn't want to sleep without taking a quick shower. He was stinking.

After a quick shower, he made his way to his shared room with Donghyuck. Normally, the younger would never sleep early but these days he was sleeping early because he was tired from practising for the new comeback and Limitless promotions. Mark tried to wear his pjs without making a noice.

"Minhyung hyung?" When he heard half sleepy-half curious voice, he was quiet shocked and upset, thinking he woke up the other.

"Did I wake you up?" He whispered back as put his towel on the heater. The other didn't answer for a second.

"No. I couldn't sleep. Did you just come back home?"

 _Home_ , he was always amused by how Donghyuck adopted the dorm as his home. Although Mark really liked his members and he was thankful to his elders for taking a good care of him, he never thought here as a home. Something was missing.

"Why couldn't you sleep? Is there a problem?" Mark made his way to Donghyuck to see his face clearly in the dark room.

"No," Donghyuck replied him quietly but Mark could sense hesitation in his voice. "Nothing is wrong."

Mark looked at younger's face more carefully. His eyes looked puffy and tired because of not sleeping, his expression looked a little bit worried but Mark didn't say anything back.

Actually, he was worried for the younger. Normally, Donghyuck wasn't the type that would voice his problem immediately. First, he would try to cope with it alone. He wouldn't tell anyone. After some time passed he would share his problem with others like it was nothing.

He sighed and made his way to the other corner of their room, to his bed.

"Hyung?"

Mark turned his head to look at Donghyuck. Since his eyes adjusted the dark it was easy to do.

"Uhm, can you sleep with me?"

Mark didn't say anything for a minute. Neither Donghyuck did. Mark would hate skinship. He would hate whenever Taeyong put his hands on his shoulders more than 10 seconds. He would give death glares when Doyoung would hold his hands as they are watching a horror movie -he wasn't a baby!- He would nearly scream when Ten would pinch his cheeks. He didn't speak with Johnny when he hit his butt. Damn, he is even awkward when it comes to his mother.

"Anyways. Whatever. No problem. I just can't sleep, that's why. Good night hyung." Donghyuck mumbled in a hurry and turned his back to Mark.

Mark sighed and lied next to Donghyuck after a second. Mark didn't have any explanations for that. To him, Donghyuck was _weird_. He was able to make Mark things that he would never do.

For example, he would never eat food that had seaweed in it. However, when Donghyuck made seaweed soup on his birthday, Mark had two bowls of it. He wouldn't like doing aegyo but once Donghyuck's mood was down, he was there with his "I had a dream, I dreamt of a ghost." And today, he hated skinship but he was lying right next to Donghyuck. It was like his body couldn't resist to Donghyuck and did everything he said.

"Thanks." When he heard the little murmuring he didn't really get angry to his body for following everything Donghyuck had said.

Mark didn't (couldn't) said anything when other's arms wrapped his body and pulled him into a sweet warmness.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" He asked quietly as he tried to find out what made younger upset.

Mark rolled his eyes when the only answer he got was "You smell like apples."

"It is my new shampoo." He could feel Donghyuck's little warm sniffs all around his neck and surprisingly, it wasn't uncomfortable at all. In fact, it was really relaxing to snuggle with Donghyuck. Suddenly, Mark felt like he could do this every night. His sleeps would be much more relaxing and he would be much more charged for the day.

"I like it, hyung."

Donghyuck's voice was so soft and coming from far away. Mark lifted his hand to play with Donghyuck's soft hair. (He really didn't know why he did that, his body was acting weird around Donghyuck and it wasn't his fault.)

Other thing that Mark found out tonight was how perfect Donghyuck's face was. His sun-kissed skin looked so soft (and he was actually soft because Mark could really feel it in different parts of his body) and his face looked like an angel's face. His eyelashes were long and they fell on boy's face kindly. His eyebrows were finally in a relaxed mode (Mark noticed that the past few days they weren't) and his lips. His lips were a little bit parted and Mark-

"Because you weren't here."

Mark didn't understand what was Donghyuck trying to say because for the last five minutes he was enjoying the comfortable heat coming from Donghyuck snuggled in his arms as he was focused on his soft hair and perfect face.

"I couldn't sleep because you weren't here."

"Now you can sleep then." He whispered and half asleep half awake, he placed a little peck on younger's temple.

"I guess, I will."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

"Oh my god."

"Ssh, you will wake them up."

"Oh my god."

"Doyoung, take a good one."

"I will if you ever shut up-"

"Oh my god."

"I wouldn't even imagine seeing Mark like that."

"Oh my god."

"Johnny,  if you say oh my god one more time I swear to god-"

"Oh my god they are so cute!"

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write cute. 
> 
> btw Mark doesn't hate other members, he is just a little bit uncomfortable with skinship. (or is he?)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
